Question Authority
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley AU! Lilly is a bit of a rebel in school and the foster care system. Meanwhile Miley ends up becoming her foster parent. When they want to be together, what will they do about their age difference?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's been a decade or so, but I've got a lot of great ideas that I can't wait for you all to read. I'm gonna start fresh and finish this story! I hope you all like the beginning and please stick with me. :)**

**Question Authority**

Lilly's POV

As the night approached, I carefully opened my bedroom window and snuck out quietly. With my bag of spray paints in hand, I quickly made my way to the park nearby. It was only a couple blocks away. Once I walked up to the small gray building I knelt down, setting my bag down next to me and got to work. Wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a black beanie, would help me blend into the night and become less visible.

I know this was wrong of course, but something about sneaking out to do this was very thrilling. There was never a moment in my life that was thrilling unless of course I made things fun for myself. Sometimes the trouble was worth it, because the consequences were only a grounding for a week. Which didn't matter to me, because I didn't have any friends to hang out with anyway. Other times it was pretty bad if I got transferred to a new home.

After a couple hours I was finally finished and most of my spray paints were gone. I stepped back several feet to admire my art that the bathroom door now had painted upon it. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." I said with a sigh, quietly to myself.

"Not bad at all. I think you're getting better each time Truscott." Another voice suddenly sounded behind me. I cringed at the sound. I was caught.

I slowly turned around and gave a small wave. "Hey officer Stewart. What um, w-what are you doing out here this late?" I asked him nervously, this wasn't his usual route so I thought I was safe.

"Well my dog needed to go out, so I thought I'd walk him to the park. Glad I did, or else I would've missed this beautiful piece of artwork." He finished sarcastically and gestured toward what I had just done.

"Come on Jackson, it's not that bad. Could you please just give me a warning? Then I promise I won't do it again." I pleaded with him.

"Not that bad? Lilly, you just flipped off all the men that are gonna use this bathroom. Graffiti is bad and I'm sorry, but I can't let it go again. You know I'm trying to make detective and I won't see that shield unless I catch you. Looks like I'm on my way there right now and you might be on your way to juvie."

"What can I say, I'm really not a fan of guys." I said as I turned around so he could cuff me. "I know my rights, so please don't repeat them." I told him.

"Good, because I'm tired of it anyhow." He said as he guided me to his car. "Now come on, you get to ride in the back with Phoenix." He told me, referring to his German Shepard. Then we drove off to the police station.

I simply stared out the window and thought. Well I guess this was it. I'm gonna be placed with a new family now, or worst case juvie. I knew this was the last warning, but I didn't think I'd get caught. Jackson is usually a little loose with me and just sends me on my way with a warning. He must really want to make detective though.

When he pulled up to the police station, he opened my door and I got out with a heavy sigh. "Well I hope you're happy, I just know I'm gonna get placed with another family." I told him as we walked.

"That's not my problem. And if you already knew that, then why'd you graffiti the bathroom door?" He asked as though it were obvious.

"I didn't think you'd be out this late. Plus you're usually easy on me."

"Sorry Truscott, not this time. You're my ticket to detective." He told me as we walked up to the front desk. "Don't worry about the new family though. I think I've got a good one in mind already."

I just rolled my eyes. He didn't know me. He may have someone in mind and think he has me figured out as a troubled teen, but that still doesn't mean the new family will last long.

After Jackson filled out some paperwork about me and made a few calls, one being with my current foster parents, he talked to me again. "Alright listen, it turns out my sister has been wanting to foster a girl and I think you're the perfect match. She'd be able to handle someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Although I knew what he meant, I still wanted to hear his opinion on what kind of a person I am.

"You know, a rebel, a teen that skips school, never follows rules and sometimes breaks the law." He stressed his last few words.

"Hey that's not true, I follow the rules… when I feel like it. I'm sure I'm not gonna get along with your sister though. I mean if she wants to keep me in line and everything." I admitted.

"Don't worry about my sister. She won't be uptight and strict like you might think. She's nice and will make sure you are cared for. First we're going to pick up your things at your old house and then be on our way to her house."

I gave a deep sigh. "Alright...how old is she?" I asked innocently. I figured I should try and get a little information out of him.

"She's my little sister and 22 years old, so don't even think about it Truscott." He told me and pushed me by the shoulders towards the front doors again.

I kept playing innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just curious-"

"Ha, I know you're curious alright. You'd better not do anything about it if you know what's good for you. That will definitely be the last straw as far as placing you with families. You'd go straight to juvie if you make a move on her." He said simply. I just rolled my eyes and he guided me back to the car.

After I picked up my stuff, which was just my skateboard, a backpack full of clothes and toiletries basically, we drove for about 20 minutes. Most of it was silence. Then we drove up to a gate, which led to a small ranch and a really nice house. "Seriously? You expect me to behave here? It looks like I'll have a great time at this house." I smiled.

He stopped the car in front of the house and turned to me. "Yes I do expect you to behave this time if you want to stay. Plus it's 20 acres of farmland, so good luck getting very far if you're planning on running away. I'll be right back." Then he got out of the car and walked up to the house.

I could only imagine he was waking his sister up. After all it was the middle of the night and not the best timing for a good first impression. When she opened the door, I rolled down my window half way so I could hear the conversation. First I heard a woman's voice. She had a beautiful southern accent.

"Jackson, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Come to think of it, why are you here at all?" Sounds like they have some sibling rivalry going.

"Very funny. Look, remember how you've wanted to foster a kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded slow and tired.

"Well now's your chance. I found a girl for you to foster." He said proudly.

Her voice seemed to lighten up at this news. "Really? Wow thank you, Jackson. So do I get to meet her tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"Funny you should ask that. I actually have her with me right now." He said in a nervous voice. I was a little confused now.

"What? Jackson, you know you're never to leave a baby in the car alone… wait a minute, are you saying she's a teenager?" Now she spoke with some attitude.

"I never said she was a baby in the first place." He tried to defend.

"But you know that's what I wanted. I don't think I can handle a teenager."

"You deal with teens everyday. I'll admit she's a little tough and mischievous, but Miles she needs this. Her situation has been really rough on her. She's been transferred through over 30 homes in the past 10 years. She doesn't exactly follow the rules, but if I know anyone that can keep her in line, it's you."

"What makes you think I can be strict like that, Jackson?" She asked him curiously.

"Well for one thing you're a high school teacher. It'll be easier for both of you if you just take her to school with you. Plus that'll ensure that she actually stays."

"You mean she skips school?" She asked in a tired out voice.

"Well sometimes, but I think she just really needs someone like you to talk to, Miley. Please just do me this one favor and I won't ask again." Jackson asked in a pleading voice.

Miley. Now that was a pretty and unique name. Even though she wasn't expecting someone like me, I think now was the opportune moment to run over there, just as she was making her decision. I rolled up my window, gently opened and shut the car door, quickly walked up to the two of them and stood next to Jackson with my stuff. Man, that curly brunette hair was so pretty. I held out my hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Lilly." I added a smile for some charm.

She seemed a little surprised at first and didn't know what to say. First she looked me up and down, then spoke as she slowly shook my hand. "Hi, I'm uh, um… I'm Miley." She finally got the words out with the most adorable smile. Wow, she does not do a good job at hiding who she really is.

"I'm really sorry to bother you in the middle of the night like this, but I uh, I was in a bit of trouble." I told her, then broke our gaze and looked down at the ground. Thank goodness Jackson started explaining for me.

"Yeah, I caught this little trouble maker finishing some graffiti on the door to the men's bathroom, at the park I live next to. Just FYI Miley, she doesn't like men, so that's why she decided to flip them off."

I swear I saw the slightest hint of a smirk come across Miley's face before she spoke. "Well then, I hope you've learned your lesson. You got caught and transferred again. If you can behave this time around, you just might be able to stay here with me… till you're 18 that is. When, when is that anyway?" She asked, trying to hide the extreme curiosity and eagerness in her voice, although I could see right through it.

I took a step closer, we were just a couple feet apart now, gave a little hair flip, leaned my arm in the doorway and smirked. "2 more years. I just turned 16 last month." I still held my smirk. Oh yeah, I knew I had her now. For some reason I could tell she was hiding something and I'd do whatever I could to figure her out.

I swear I saw a slight look of disappointment. "Good for you, now you can drive." She said with a fake smile. I just rolled my eyes and then Jackson intervened finally.

"Ok then, I think we should get some sleep now. You do have school in the morning after all." He said to me and then looked at Miley. "Good luck Miles. Call me if you have any problems." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and then walked back to his car.

Miley walked out further, calling out to Jackson."But Jackson, wait! You can't just-" She started to yell, but he simply ignored her and drove off. She slowly turned around to look at me, standing in the doorway. "Hi." She said with a nervous smile and then cleared her throat. "So uh… how about we… we-"

"Go inside?" I asked with a smirk and pointed behind me.

"That could work." She said quickly and walked in past me. Then I followed her, closed and locked the door behind me.

**Review! Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was just waiting for at least one review. I finally got one and now I'm posting more. To answer your question, yes I will finish this one lol. Thanks again for the support!**

Lilly's POV

I looked around, then sat down on the comfortable red couch. "This house is really nice. How can you afford this, let alone a whole ranch on a teachers salary?" I asked.

"My Dad moved back to Tennessee and left it to me. Wait, how'd you know I'm… you were eavesdropping weren't you?" She folded her arms and sat down on the other end of the couch, giving me a disapproving look.

"I was not. I like to think of it as filling myself in for later. So you're welcome, now you don't have to." I said.

"Huh, clever way of putting that. I'll let you get away with it just this once though." She said timidly, even though she was supposed to be the authority.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so nervous anyway? You've been acting strange ever since we met."

"Listen I think we need to get some sleep. Are there any more belongings you have to pick up after school?" She asked as she stood up.

I just rolled my eyes at the change in subject and let it go for now. I patted my backpack a couple times. "Nope, I travel light." I said smiling and stood up as well.

"Alrighty then, you can take the guest bedroom. You're pretty, you'll like it. I mean It's pretty! It's… pretty, as in the bedroom. You'll like the bedroom." She said, giving me a nervous laugh and then started walking upstairs. I definitely caught that slip. I didn't follow her, because now I had to know the truth.

"Hang on…" I said, then Miley stopped and turned around to look at me. "...You somehow managed to avoid my question. Why have you been acting all nervous around me since we met?" I asked her again. She took a deep breath and took a few steps closer to me.

"Well it's just that you're a teenager and I wasn't really expecting someone like you." She told me slowly. I knew there was more to it, but I let it go for now.

"Yeah I heard, you want a baby." I said and rolled my eyes. She started to speak, to try and defend herself about that, but I kept talking so she wouldn't be able to get a word in yet. "Don't even say you didn't. I know what I heard. Look, I'll 'behave' if I don't have to get checked up on all the time." I told her and folded my arms.

"Alright that seems fair. And I don't have to have a baby. You're fine too." She said, looking me up and down quickly. I smirked at this simple gesture. I couldn't believe that my new guardian was into me. I decided to tease her some more, so I took a few steps closer, now we were just arms length in distance.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." I told her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no no, I'm not falling for this." She said and pointed a finger at me. "My brother warned me you were tough and mischievous. Besides there's, there's nothing to fall for anyway." Miley said, folded her arms and looked away from me.

I simply smirked some more at this and slowly took another step forward. Now we were about a half of a foot apart. "Nothing to fall for huh? Then please enlighten me about why you've been so nervous, slipping up on your words, oh and uh, checking me out. That's my favorite one." I added with a small flirty voice.

Miley slowly turned her head back, to look at my face. "Ok first, I'm not like you and second, even if I were, you're not my type."

"You're not like me? Oh please, your brother already told me." I added with a raised eyebrow. I just know she'll slip up again.

"Pfft, are you kidding? Jackson would never out me like that. I…" Then she paused as she realized what she just said. "...Oh you're good. Very clever, but never gonna happen."

"Why? Cause it's wrong to feel something so right?" I said as I pushed some hair behind her ear. She looked a bit uncomfortable that I was coming onto her, but at the same time looking like she didn't want me to stop.

She let me trail my finger down the length of her hair and on her shoulder, before she finally let her senses kick in and slowly pushed my hand down, but didn't move away from our closeness. "No, because I'm your foster parent and… and possibly your teacher. So I'm not going to let you disrespect authority this time around." She said in a huff.

"Oh is that so? But how can I take you seriously when you think graffiti is funny? When you heard about what I did, the look on your face told me everything." I explained further.

"Ok fine, I admit it was a little amusing. Although it wasn't the graffiti being funny, it was the whole symbol towards the guys that's amusing." She said.

After that I became even more bold and put a hand on each of her shoulders, then held her eye contact with mine in a searing gaze. For some reason she didn't bother to move away or move my hands off. She listened to me instead.

"So what do I call you anyway? Miley? Ms. Stewart? I'm certainly not gonna call you Mom." I smirked. I saw a small smile form on her face as well.

"Please don't call me Mom. You can call me Miley and when we're at school, it'll be Ms. Stewart. Now I really think we should get some sleep." She said with a raised eyebrow and slowly moved my hands off her shoulders. "Goodnight Lillian." She said and turned around to walk upstairs. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that's Lilly to you." I said with the final word and followed her upstairs and walked into my room.

I didn't know what my future held now. Although from the place I got put in this time, it doesn't look half bad. Plus Miley is super fun to tease. I can't wait until I finally break her, I'm sure we can keep things a secret if something actually happens between us. I let these thoughts and thoughts about my new school swarm in my head until I finally drifted to sleep.

Only a few hours later, I was awakened by Miley calling my name right next to me. "Lilly, time to wake up!" She said and clapped her hands once. Now I was pissed. I snapped my eyes open and huffed.

"Never wake me up like that again!" I snapped at her.

She put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. I just had to wake you up somehow. You sleep like a rock you know."

I sat up on my bed now. "Oh really? Well could a rock do this?" I asked and quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulled her toward me, pushed her sideways on the bed and started tickling her. She let out some squeals and then kept giggling when I wouldn't stop.

"S-stop… I-I won't do it again… I'm sorry." Miley managed to say in between laughter. I finally gave in and decided to stop. I lay on my side right in front of her now. Our bodies were just inches apart.

"Admit it." I whispered and gave her a small smirk.

"Admit... admit what?" She asked slowly, trying to sound clueless.

"Not to sound too forward, but I know you're attracted to me." I said simply.

"Wow, that is forward." Miley said, a little taken aback. "Lilly, I'll admit…" She said with a sigh and then smiled mischievously. "...that you won't get any breakfast if you don't hurry up and get ready." She giggled as she sprung off my bed and darted out of my room.

"Oh you are so going to get it!" I yelled after her with a smile and then started to get ready for the day. I picked out short jean shorts and a tight black tank top that revealed half of my toned stomach. Hopefully Miley will get the hint that I was trying to impress her.

When I went downstairs, about 20 minutes later, I saw Miley cooking breakfast. I put a sly smirk on and paused at the bottom of the staircase for a second, until she looked up at me. She stopped watching whatever was on the frying pan and gave me a small smile in return. "If you were any younger, you know I wouldn't let you out of the house with that outfit." She said, trying to sound serious, while pointing a spatula at me.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her comment, then I proceeded to walk to the kitchen and I sat at the bar. I watched as she cooked pancakes and scrambled eggs."You know, you look sexy when you're cooking." I said boldly.

"You know you're going to be a real handful if you keep that up." She told me, then looked down, mixed the eggs and started flipping some pancakes.

"Oh yeah? What would you like a handful of? I've got a few options on me you know… I'm open to anything." I whispered my last sentence. I looked at her expression carefully and noticed a hint of a smile and then she cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I've been told that I'll be your teacher for your first class. So no joking around like that. Oh and you'll need to call me Ms. Stewart while we're at school." She said as she served the breakfast on a couple plates.

I simply rolled my eyes and looked down at the plate of breakfast she just put in front of me. "Whatever Miley." I said and began to eat. It tasted incredible. "Wow, what brand is this pancake mix? It's amazing." I said through a mouthful and swallowed hard.

I looked over at Miley, who had just sat down next to me with her breakfast. She had the slightest shade of pink come across her cheeks after my compliment. "It's actually not a mix. I… I made it." She said.

"Seriously and the eggs too?" I said and immediately took a big bite of the scrambled eggs. Those were amazing as well. "How can scrambled eggs be this good? I thought eggs were just… eggs." I commented as I finished chewing my food.

"And I thought chewing with your mouth closed was just common knowledge, but I guess I was wrong." She told me sarcastically. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was just excited about the food. I can't believe you made this from scratch. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked curiously.

"From my Mother. She was an amazing cook." Miley said, her small smile suddenly fading.

I noticed she said, _was_. I'm assuming something bad happened and I didn't want to push it, so I changed the subject. "So uh… when does school start?" I asked and sipped some orange juice.

"It starts at 8, but I need to be there an hour early for a meeting with the other teachers. So we need to leave within the next 10 minutes, around 6:30."

"Aw man, can't I just skate there and meet you when it starts?" I whined. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. I knew what she was thinking, so I called her out on it. "I saw that smile. You think I'm cute when I whine." I smirked at her.

She instantly blushed and gasped. "I do not! Now hurry up and finish your food, or we'll be late." She told me, trying to be stern again.

"Feisty… You know Miley, I like feisty." I whispered to her, then finished off my breakfast. Her blush stuck on her cheeks until we got into the car and she started a new subject.

**Review! Peace!**


End file.
